


列车上的陌生人

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, M/M, Public Sex, Trains
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：Ian和Mickey是在列车上“相遇”的陌生人。





	列车上的陌生人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers on a Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912418) by [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice). 



> 作者备注：  
>  请原谅我这个毫无创意的标题，但就觉得这标题超适合啊。。。起床的时候蹦出了这个想法，在我把这篇文完全写出来之前啥事都做不了。五天以后，嗒哒。。。
> 
> 这篇文是补给likingwhatilikedontmakemeabitch的秘密圣诞老人礼物，因为虽然没从她的秘密圣诞老人那里得到礼物，Katie还是超级耐心和友善的。拿去，你现在得到个加长版的礼物了，尽管这已经差不多是半年后了 :-*
> 
> 译者备注：  
>  Ian/Mickey陌生人公共场所这样那样的就很带感呀

Ian Gallagher是个遵守习惯的人。每天早上去上班前他都有自己的一套固定流程。一起床他就去慢跑，然后淋浴，换衣服，快速的吃个早餐，然后坐上轻轨。他喜欢在坐车的途中听着音乐，然后再被迫忍受在一间无聊透顶的办公室里做着长达八小时的同样无聊透顶的数据输入。

Ian坐上轻轨的时间足够的早，以至于他通常都能在列车变得太过拥挤之前找到个座位。在他过时的想法中，这样他能够清楚地看到其他乘客前往不同目的地的样子。几个月内每天早晨在同一时间搭乘同一列班车，他开始能认出一些熟面孔了。他甚至在脑袋里给他们起了名字。

Steve，一个占座狂，他喜欢双腿大张地坐着以至于他占据了一个半的座位。Ian有时会想是不是他的鸡吧太大了导致他从生理原因上就没法像个正常人似的坐着，要么他就只是个混账而已。（他更倾向后者。）

然后是睡美人，Ian不幸地坐在了她身旁一次。（他再也没犯过这个错误了。）睡美人总是在途中睡着，然后把头靠在随便哪个不幸的可怜的恰好在那早上坐在她身旁的人。

饥饿的Harry总是在吃早餐—要么是燕麦，早餐三明治，甚至是牛排和鸡蛋—却毫不羞愧，好像他正身处自己家的厨房，周围没有任何人看着他似的。他有着可怕的胃口，Ian必须注意着不去看向他“Harry”式狼吞虎咽，除非他想不小心看见那野兽的嘴里。

控门者Dan是个大学生，他总是会一次又一次地造成延迟。他会阻止列车门的关闭，好让他那群慢吞吞的朋友们有足够的时间登上列车。不管怎样，Ian并不太在乎“Dan”和他的朋友们，那些延迟并不会久到导致他迟到，而这已经很好了，起码他们坐上列车后并不会打扰其他人。

轻轨到了站，门开了，这让Ian的人类观察暂停了一会—足够的时间让他注意到了大嘴巴Lisa登上了车。她习惯在整趟旅途中聊电话，毫不在乎列车上的其他人会听到她那荒谬可笑的谈话。

Ian翻了个白眼，把手伸进口袋掏出了他的iPod。他把音量调高到足以屏蔽她的声音。就是在这时他注意到了睡美人今日的受害者：Hot Guy。

好吧，这是个糟糕的绰号，但Ian想不出一个更准确的描述这个男人的词了。他那墨黑色的头发跟他那白皙的皮肤和冰蓝色的双眼形成了强烈的对比—那抹蓝色跟他的系扣领衬衫和松垮的深蓝领带很相称。

Hot Guy很明显浑身不自在，皱着脸试图从睡美人身边挪开，然而全是徒劳。Ian轻声的笑出来，但马上愣住了，因为他收到了来自那个男人的死亡怒视。Ian立刻挪开了眼睛，捂着嘴咳嗽起来，假装掩饰那个笑声，但他有股不好的预感觉得那个Hot Guy压根不买账。不管怎样，他避开了视线直到他是时候到站下车了，整段时间里尴尬的揪弄着他的领带。

下车时Ian快速地回头最后看了一眼那个人，但他并没有跟他对视。他叹了口气，几乎是被打败了似的，继续向着站台走着。身后不可避免关上的门预示着他是时候回归现实了。

~~~

第二天早上，Ian在往常的站台登上了车，坐上了平时的位置。他昨天晚上忘记了要给iPod充电，于是他在站台外面的小报摊买了张报纸，然后才走上楼去到站台。他翻到了自己想看的那页报纸，留心地把它折到了一个不会打扰到其他人的尺寸。

当他看完了那篇文章之后，Ian放下了报纸，视线往列车车厢里扫了一圈。睡美人有了个新的毫无戒心的邻居可折磨，可哪都看不到Hot Guy出没的迹象。饥饿的Harry吃着Ian觉得是个馅派的东西作为早餐。长长的一根芝士拉丝从他那不停嚼着的嘴巴延伸到了吃剩的三明治上，但他甚至都没有发觉。被完全恶心到了，Ian给报纸翻了页继续阅读着。

剩下的旅途平平淡淡，直到大嘴巴Lisa上了车。没有音乐能屏蔽她，Ian不得不放下了报纸，忍受着听她说着昨晚她在酒吧喝的有多醉，她有多么的后悔跟那个整晚都在跟她聊骚的已婚男人约炮。Ian咬紧了牙关，压制着想对她说点什么的冲动。然而他并没那么做，只是把头靠在了列车的窗玻璃上，闭上了眼睛。

“哟，你以为你是这趟该死的列车上的唯一一个人吗？”他听到附近有人粗声说道。大嘴巴Lisa的谈话戛然而止。“没人想听你说你那骚贱的屁股昨晚决定跟谁约炮，”那声音继续说道。

Ian睁开了眼睛，寻找着抱怨的源头，只是想在心里谢谢他，结果却发现是那个Hot Guy说的。在他周围的其他乘客也因为看到大嘴巴Lisa脸上震惊而大张着嘴的表情而幸灾乐祸。

Hot Guy似乎意识到了大家都在看着他，他脸上总是挂着的怒容变成了一丝尴尬。潮红很快爬上了他的脖子和脸颊—那种红在他跟Ian四目相接时变得更深了。

轻轨到了站，乘客们推拥着下了车。当他们终于不再挪动了，Ian又一次能清楚地看着Hot Guy了。。。只不过，他怎么也没看着他。

Ian失望地又继续读着手里的报纸，希望他明天能再看见那个皮肤白皙的养眼男人。

~~~

Ian感觉这就像是七月份的圣诞节似的，只不过现实是现在才五月而已。Hot Guy仍旧坐在他的正对面。说实话，在Ian上车之前他就已经坐在那了。Ian无所事事地思考着他到底是从哪个站上车的，然而那个男人的蓝眼睛一跟他四目相对，那想法就完全被忘掉了。他们凝视着对方，那个人似乎跟Ian一样念念不忘着对方。

Ian这边，他在心里默默记下了那个人身上的每一处细节，从他的肱二头肌从袖口延伸出来的线条，到他指关节上纹着的细黑色字母。他想说点什么，想微笑—做点什么都行，说真的，除了坐在那盯着他看之外—但他做不到。他的大脑在对他尖叫，但他的身体就是不听使唤。然后，在他没反应过来之前，列车尖呼着停下了，而那个人站起身走开了。

Ian的身体终于不再僵硬了，可在那时，他也只能皱起眉头了。

~~~

第二天早上Ian并没能在列车上见到Hot Guy，之后的那天也没有。整个周末他都在无意识地忧郁着，等待着工作日的来临。即便只是通过电话交谈，他的兄弟姐妹们都感觉得到他的心不在焉。

当周一终于到来之时，他却得努力不去跳过他的晨间流程。他提醒自己该在往常的时间里登上轻轨，如果他还有任何一点能见到那个人的机会的话。

Ian踏进了列车，急切地看了周围一圈。Hot Guy的身影无处可循。伤心地叹了口气，他坐了下来，带上了耳机，开始听着他的播放列表。几个站过去了，被列车门未正常关闭而发出的持续不断的嘀声分心的Ian抬起了头。正如他所预料的那样，控门者Dan就在那儿，背包拖带在肩膀上，站在了列车门正中央。他的朋友们一个接一个地穿了进来，然而令Ian惊奇的是，最后一个上车的是那个Hot Guy。他看起来上气不接下气的，好像他是跑着赶上车的。

所有人都上车了之后，控门者Dan站到了一旁，列车门就在他身后紧闭上了。“谢了，伙计。”他听见Hot Guy对那个男孩咕哝道，然后在拥挤的车厢里向内挤了挤。果不其然他就站在了Ian的正前方，抓握着列车顶部的银色扶手。

Ian的视线直直对上了他的裆部，感觉自己的脸红了起来，试图（虽然不停地失败）看向不是正前方的任何其他地方。他终于抓住机会抬头看了一眼，但Hot Guy并没有在低头看着他，他忙着怒视占座狂Steve，他占据了不只一个，不只一个半，而是两个座位。

Ian暗骂着自己：他并不需要因为Hot Guy并没有着迷地看着他的事实而感觉如此难过。他告诉自己这副表现就像个五岁小孩似的。他们不过是恰好搭乘同一方向列车的陌生人罢了。

几个站台之后，列车停在了那个男人的重点，他便转身下车了。Ian看着他转身离开，甚至都没回头看上一眼，感觉到了他整个周末都在体验的那种悲伤。

~~~

第二天他们又处在了相似的境况。Ian坐在了他往常的位置上，而当Hot Guy上车了之后，他走过去握住了Ian头顶的扶手。这次Ian尽了最大的努力不去抬头，不想又一次地失望。

最终他勉强看向了饥饿的Harry啃着他的三包果酱馅饼，但这个想法只持续了那么五分钟；他只能忍受看那么久不然就要吐出来了。他挫败地交叠起了手，然后被打败了似的叹了口气，抬起头希望看到Hot Guy脸上漠不关心，毫不在乎的表情。只不过，他看到的表情压根不是这样。

黑发的男子正低头凝视着他，眉毛因为专注而拧在了一起，那幅Ian已经看习惯了的皱着脸的样子。红毛又一次全身僵硬起来，他那蠢不拉几的身体又一次不听自己的任何使唤了。他不能把视线从Hot Guy的眼睛上转开。。。直到黑发男子用牙咬住了自己下唇的嘴角，这让Ian有了其他能专注的东西。

看到他的这副样子，Ian尖锐地深吸了口气，模糊地意识到了他正在舔着他的唇。他甚至都不知道他们俩这样的状态保持了多久，就这么对视着，身体静止着，直到他听见了列车的公告，急急忙忙地下了车。

离开后他才想起Hot Guy通常都比他早下车的。他们都如此的专注于那一刻，Ian猜想他应该是错过了他的站。他微笑着走下了列车站台的楼梯，玩味地思考着也许Hot Guy也喜欢他呢。

~~~

第二天早上唯一的空座位是在睡美人的旁边，但Ian早已明白。。。他宁愿在整趟旅途中站着也不愿跟她打交道。于是，他握住了列车门口的扶杆，双腿分开以便保持平衡，就像任何一个有自尊的列车乘坐专家会做的那样。

他忍不住强迫性的在每一次列车停下时紧盯着门口，急切地等待着他的Hot Guy走进来。幸运的是，他并不需要等太久。他的暗恋对象在几个站台之后就上车了。黑发扫了一眼周围，眼神徘徊在了Ian通常坐着的座位上，然后才转过身抓住了最近的一根扶杆。Ian的视线一直停在这个男人身上，直到他偶然抬起头注意到了他。然后，让Ian完全震惊的是，那个男人径直走向了他，握住了他抓住的那根扶杆。列车缓慢地启动，但他们俩都没说半句话。其他的乘客像往常一样上车下车，但Ian并没有去关注，他唯一的关注点在于与他不过咫尺之遥的男人。

他从来没意识到Hot Guy比他矮多少。这倒不是件坏事什么的，只是一件他之前都没有注意到过的事，大概是因为他们俩从来没有同时站起过吧。多亏了这接近度，他意识到的另一个细节是这个黑发男子脸上有着淡淡的雀斑，就像Ian一样。

他想说点什么。。。哪怕只是一句简单的“嗨”都行。。。但他太紧张了什么话都说不出口。（不，这跟他终于认出了那个男人指关节上的纹身说了什么毫无关系。）感觉到手上突然地一震，想要说点什么的打算就被弃之了脑后。他的眼睛瞟向了扶杆，看到了那个男人的手滑了下来，就停在Ian握着扶杆的手上方，若有似无地触碰着他。

任何人在公共交通上被陌生人不小心碰到时的第一反应都是挪开他们的手。只不过，这感觉并不像个意外，他们也并不太算是陌生了吧。。。不是吗？Ian握紧了抓住扶杆的手，几乎是与逻辑背道而驰。他能感觉到自己的手心里抓住栏杆部分的血管的跳动。他还感觉到了一股野生的能量在他们的手之间辐射开来，好像有股电流从他的手里通过接触的地方传到那个人的手里似的。那是一种他渴望拥有更多的能量。

他翘起了拇指，犹豫地放在了那个人的小指上。他的手指摸起来意外地柔软，而当那个男人没有立刻把手抽离开来时，Ian就变得大胆了起来。他开始温柔地揉弄他的手指，他的触碰变得更持久也更自信了。他听见那个男人叹了口气，抬起头发现他正闭着眼睛站着，可最棒的地方在于，他不再皱起脸了。说实话，他的脸看起来很平静，甚至可以说是放松。

之后，它结束的方式跟开始的方式一样的出乎意料，Hot Guy抽回了握在扶杆上的手。他快速的给Ian送去了一个抱歉的眼神，然后快速的在他通常前往的那个站下车了。Ian抿紧了唇，抑制住了就要逸出的一声“操”。

~~~

市中心肯定发生了什么重要的事情，因为当Ian登上轻轨时，车厢里几乎已经没有他能站立的空间了，更别说坐下。就连占座狂Steve都被挤在了角落。Ian不得不在人群中推搡着，直到他走到了车厢中部。他紧紧地抓着头顶上的扶手，戴耳机听着他最爱的播放列表想起了前一天的记忆，试图不去笑的太明显。

上一次轻轨这么满员的时候还是芝加哥动漫娱乐展呢。他听说过C2E2（那个展会的英文缩写）还只是因为他哥Lip，因为他一个月前参加了什么机器人研讨会。很明显又有某个类似的展会发生了，因为列车上半数的乘客都进行了变装。

列车缓缓开动起来，Ian很感激自己起码能紧紧地握住扶杆。其他的乘客就没有那么幸运了，列车每次摆动他们都会被挤的撞来撞去。就好像列车长喝醉了什么的，不过Ian知道列车肯定会这么摇摆毕竟人满到爆。

列车缓慢停在了下一个站台，而某人撞到了Ian身上。他直起身，意识到是Hot Guy时吓了一跳。他甚至都没注意到他上车。他们俩都重新恢复了平衡，而Ian把手挪高了一些方便让Hot Guy能好好地握住扶杆。

Ian取下了他的耳机，把它塞进了口袋里。列车又一次摆动起来时，他正鼓起勇气想要再次触碰那个人的手。这让Hot Guy向前倒去，Ian便下意识地伸出了手捏住了黑发的胯部帮他稳住，阻止了他向前摔。当他意识到自己做了什么时，他的眼睛因震惊而大张着，他迅速抽回了自己的胳膊，但却没能完成这个动作。他低头困惑地看着自己的手，看见他的手被Hot Guy的手压在了原处。

他低头看着正凝视着他的亮蓝色眼眸，沉默地交流着这种触碰是没关系的。一开始有些僵硬，但随着自信起来，Ian让自己的手放松了下来。他并没有试图抽开手，但他的手十分牢固地握住了他的胯部。

下一站时，更多的人登上了列车。Hot Guy被挤的更靠近了Ian。他转过身让他们形成了面对背的姿势，Ian感觉到这个稍矮的男人微微后倾身子靠在了他的胸口。他庆幸这个黑发没法再看见他的脸，光想像他看见Ian明显的不行的脸红就已经尴尬到炸裂了。

跟那天一样在他们的双手之间传递的电流变得甚至更强了些。Ian能感觉到那电流跳动在他的手掌和指尖触碰着他的地方，还有黑发的后背靠在他躯干的部位。他感觉自己的胸膛因为这触碰而火烧火燎的。他的胃部又涌起了熟悉的翻滚，那是紧张和兴奋的结合，在他想象着紧紧握住他的暗恋对象的胯部，在他弯下身时狠狠地在他体内冲撞时翻滚地更厉害了。

某个打扮成了巫师的人（长长的胡子，尖顶的帽子，长袍什么的都有）觉得这时候把手握在已经过度拥挤的扶栏上是个好主意。他听见黑发倒抽了一口气，“注意着点，甘道夫，”声音里满是不耐烦。Ian露齿一笑，不仅仅是因为这个男人开的玩笑，还因为发现他们俩有着喜欢给别人起外号的共同点。Hot Guy向后再次退了一小步，好让那个巫师有更多空间，他的身体现在便直接抵着Ian的了。突然间Ian的脸红便不再是他唯一需要感到尴尬的了：那个人的臀部压在了Ian已经相当明显的勃起上了。

Ian咬住了唇，满是惊慌。他试着抽身躲开，因为碰手是一回事，而这—不管这算啥—又是完全另一码事了。他放开了握在那个人胯部的手，开始抽身后撤，但又一次被阻止了。Hot Guy抓住了他的手腕让他停在了原地。他缓慢地把Ian的手向下挪着，直到Ian能隔着裤子感受到他那同样硬到炸裂的阴茎。

Ian立刻就意识到了他们正身处在一截非常公开，非常拥挤的车厢内。他用余光看着看向了其他乘客，不至于引起别人太多的注意，发现没人能看见他们俩的小动作时松了一大口气，他们俩被挤的太紧了。他很确定Hot Guy正背对着他的事实让他们的举动看起来其实更不那么可疑了。

知道了他并非唯一一个被挑起性欲的人，Ian勇敢的将手伸进了这个稍矮男人的长裤里，手指伸展开，用手掌轻柔地揉弄着他的勃起。与此同时，他将身体向前倾了些，好让自己的阴茎抵压在了Hot Guy柔软圆润的屁股上。

就在这时，列车停在了Hot Guy的目的站台，Ian便抽开了手，尽管满是遗憾。黑发深吸了口气，然后叹了出来，调整了一下自己然后尽力挤出人群好下车。他并没有回头看Ian。

几个站之后，在Ian走出自己那站的站台时，他在心里记下了要询问Lip哪个展览正在进行，并且会持续多久的事。他还蛮喜欢被强迫着靠近Hot Guy的。。。

~~～

按照Lip的说法，这次展会应该还会再开三天，但现在已经快临近周末了，Ian不觉得他的暗恋对象周末会没理由地搭乘轻轨。周五的早晨他登上轻轨时，不自禁地感受到了一股急迫感，好像天要塌下来了什么的。

他在前往展览会的人群中发现了散在人群里的熟面孔：占座狂Steve愠怒地站在了角落，靠着连接着前面那截车厢的门；睡美人坐着—清醒的不行，双臂交叉着—挤在了两个穿成精灵样子的男人中间；而饥饿的Harry挣扎着想边把百吉饼拿到嘴边，边紧握着扶杆，他被一群开心而在咯咯笑着的后背带着妖精翅膀的少女们围在中间。

每停一站，Ian都会紧张地看着门口，直到他看见那个熟悉的梳着大背头的黑发出现在了车厢内，而且在Hot Guy一路从人群中推搡着移向他时，他都保持着同样的紧张感。事实上，直到那个稍矮的男人站在了他面前，像平时一样咬着他的下嘴角，用那穿透灵魂的冰蓝色眼睛凝视着Ian时，他才开始放松下来。

Ian在想这个黑发知不知道咬唇这件事能让他多么地为之发狂。。。他知不知道Ian到底有多想伸出手把他拉近些好让自己能够成为那个咬住他的双唇的人。

列车开始移动时，他们之间就仅仅隔着几寸的距离了。他们俩都没有说半个字；很明显他们之间有着不成文的规定，那就是他们并不交谈。这是他们最后一次被其他乘客紧紧包围的事实短暂地闪过了Ian的脑海。他等着Hot Guy向他靠近，但很快就没耐心了。

Ian第一次发起接触，并不想浪费他们仅有的这一点时间。他搂住了黑发的腰，将他拉到身前，忽略了他紧张地看着周围的人群确保没人在看他们的眼神。这一幕就好像昨日重现一样放映在了他的眼前，他想起那天他也是如此的紧张。他看见黑发得出了跟Ian一样的结论后快速的放松了下来：列车拥挤到没人能看见他们俩在干嘛。

他们是如此的贴近，Ian甚至能感受到Hot Guy的每一次呼气。他冒了把险放开了扶杆，好让自己的双手能扶在Hot Guy的腰侧，然后小心地向上挪着双手，感受着手指下的肌肉。稍矮的男子被他的触碰惊地微颤，这让Ian有了短暂的犹豫。他又一次看着Hot Guy的脸，却看见他极其轻微地摇了摇头，示意着Ian不要看向他：这只会引起更多的注意。

Ian调转了双手移动的方向，现在他的双手正沿着黑发的身体下滑，直到它们停在了他的胯部。他试探性地将手向后摸去，抓握住了昨天曾挤压在他阴茎上的圆润臀部。Ian因被唤起的记忆而微笑起来，不只是因为他和Hot Guy之间真的发生了点什么，还因为他在那之后做了什么：他是如此地被早晨的事件挑起性致，他甚至得在办公室的厕所里先撸了一发才能够开始进行一天的工作。

Ian想要更多，他对此十分的渴望。他想要感受他的暗恋对象的全身。他开始拉扯着Hot Guy的衬衣，但黑发抓住了他的手腕，有效地阻止了他。

Ian给了他一个询问的眼神，但比起直接告诉他答案或者是给他一个意味深长能表达他该说的一切的眼神，这个稍矮的男人抓着Ian的胳膊让他转过了身，好让他后背对着他，甚至都不给红毛一个抗议的机会。然后，毫无预警地，他感觉到一只手伸进了他的裤袋。

要是Ian身处卡通片里的话，这就是那个他的眼睛确确实实从脑袋上蹦出来的时刻。他的心脏砰砰直跳，就算Hot Guy此时正把手往裤袋深处摸索着，探求着他的阴茎，Ian也不敢相信这件事真的发生了。

他并没有完全硬起来，但不到十秒他就解决了这件事。探进他口袋里的那只手一开始只是试探性地搓弄着，好像Hot Guy也像他一样对此感到害怕和惊讶似的，但马上他的揉搓就变得愈发的用力，愈发的刻意。

Ian又一次伸手握住了扶杆，好让自己身体保持稳定，因为他绝对是没法不靠任何支撑而让自己保持平衡的—起码在身处一辆高峰期挤满了人的轻轨列车上被人通过他那该死的裤袋给他打飞机的时候不行。

尽管隔着他的裤子布料，他都能感觉到黑发的温暖；他的触碰给Ian带来了一阵阵颤栗，每一下挤压，每一下揉动都将那与之前的接触相似的电流传导在他的体内。那感觉就像他们俩冥冥之中被某种无形的力量吸引在了一起—尽管这举动略显疯狂，结局却是不可避免。Hot Guy尽可能地在这种境况下将手环绕在Ian的柱身上，来回紧实地套弄着Ian的整根肉柱。Ian叹了口气，想着一切都很完美。

哪怕是在他最狂野的梦境里—他认真的想过至少二十种他和Hot Guy之间可能会发生的场景—Ian都没有想过这种事。他闭上了眼睛，忽略了自己脑子仍有着的难以置信，享受着他正在接受的棒极了的手交。越来越靠近爆发的边缘，他开始喘气起来，每一下坚实的套弄都让他胃里的翻滚更加地变本加厉。

因为这毫不停歇的撸动，Ian抓着扶杆的手捏的更紧了些，他的指关节都因过度用力而泛白了。Hot Guy在每一次揉弄到阴茎顶部时都微微变换着角度，还没反应过来，Ian就喷洒在了自己的内裤之下。黑发的手在Ian试图控制他的高潮抽搐时停了下来，最终他抽出了手，因为列车正缓缓地停在了他的目的站点。

享受着高潮后的极乐，Ian的脑袋里甚至没法形成半个清晰的思绪，更别说下个简单的命令，例如“转过身去”，去控制自己的身体了。Hot Guy离开了。。。他正在下车，而Ian仍旧没能对他说出半个字。他甚至都不知道他该死的名字。依旧利用着扶杆作为支撑，他麻木地转过头刚好看见黑发走出了车厢。

几分钟后Ian在自己那站下了车。他惊恐地盯着自己的裆部：看起来他完全一副尿裤子的样子。湿痕很快地浸透了他的内裤，以及他那轻薄柔软的西装裤。他绝对不要就这么等着它干透；他需要回家换身衣服，或者一整天忍受着干的掉渣的尴尬感（他很确定他的同事们永远不会让他忘记这件事的）。他在站台下方的报刊亭买了份报纸好掩盖住自己，直到他能回到家换身衣服。

当他终于回到家时，Ian脱掉了脏兮兮的裤子，让它就这么掉在了地上。他在浴室把自己清洗了干净，然后从衣柜里抓了另一条长裤，并从抽屉里拿了条干净的内裤。回想起了什么，他俯下身从地上拿起了脏兮兮的裤子。他觉得自己反正至少都要迟到半个小时了，还不如别整的那么邋遢。只不过就在这时他才注意到了塞在他裤袋里的一张白色小纸片。

Ian掏出了那张小纸片想看看是什么，看清了之后他的下巴几乎要吓掉。他认不出的潦草字迹写着“Mickey”，后面还跟着一串电话号码。他花了好一会才从这个惊喜中回过神来，但当他盯着那字迹看时，他的嘴角开始咧起几乎要张到耳朵的微笑。

所以，Hot Guy的名字是Mickey？他反复思考着—甚至还在自己空荡荡的房间里轻声念着Mickey的名字—然后才决定“Hot Guy”绝对是个更适合他的名字。然后，毫不犹豫地，他将这个号码输进了手机按下了发送键。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者结语：  
>  我大概貌似在写作的途中拖延了那么一会，好让这色气满满的部分能融合在故事情节里。。。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者结语：  
>  忙到吐血的周一居然翻完了这篇文，身体被掏空。。。希望有人喜欢嘤嘤嘤


End file.
